Becoming A Monster
by Breannlt
Summary: Edward doesn't know how all this happened, he can run super fast, he is unbelievably strong, and he craves blood. how did this happen he was taking care of his sick mother when he too became sick. He wasn't worried, knew he would live. Dr.Cullen is the best doctor in town, but he didn't realize that when Dr.Cullen made him live, he made him live forever.


**AN: Dedicated to my best friend, you know who you are ;) this is my first Twilight Fanfic hope you like it! It is in 3rd person.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything wish I did but I don't.**

Chapter 1

Edward was still trying to figure out what happened, he had been different from what he used to be for about a week now. But nothing had made sense, this wasn't possible. This was stories only found in fairytales, and now he was supposed to be living one?

Edward was sitting on the couch in his room, he had been for about a week now. He hadn't left the spot since he was changed, he went over it again in his mind, where it had all started...

(Flashback)

Edward was sitting by his mother in a hospital, but at that moment he was still Edward Anthony Masen. A normal seventeen year old teenager, his mom (Elizabeth Masen) looked over at him and smiled "Edward, sweetheart it is my time."

He shook his head "No mom it is not, will make you better."

His mother scoffed at the idea "Why waste medicine on me if I'm already dying, I have already talked to and told him to use my medicine on you. Edward you are young have a life ahead of you, I have lived mine. Don't be stubborn."

His mother and him had been infected by Spanish Influenza and unknown to Edward, His mother had begged to save her son when she realized she was dying.

Edward sighed he wasn't being stubborn, he was attempting to be hopeful. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he turned to see .

"Edward, you should be in bed resting. You are too weak to keep avoiding the fact you are sick, and need rest. Come on." He told the boy sternly but gently.

Edward looked over at his mother "You will get better, I love you." His mother smiled back "I love you too my darling." Edward got up, he could barely walk. The sickness took a lot out of him, Carlisle noticing this took Edwards arm and helped him walk to his bed.

A few hours later his mother died, Edward was crushed. Carlisle watched as the boy stopped fighting the illness, he watched him grow weaker and weaker. He remembered his promise to Edward's mother to save him, he was going to keep that promise.

He looked over at Edward and went over to him "Edward I'm going to take you home with me so I can take better care of you, like I promised your mother." Edward didn't bother to fight he just nodded, he didn't want to be stubborn like his mother said. That night Edward was taken to Carlisle's house, where Carlisle took him to a room that would soon be Edward's once he was changed.

He layed Edward down on the couch. " thank you for helping my family."

Carlisle sighed "I was good friends with your mother so it was no trouble at all, please, call me Carlisle." Edward nodded in agreement.

Carlisle sighed this was going to be the hard part, he leaned down next to Edwards ear "I promised your mother I would save you, the medicine won't work anymore but I intend to keep my promise." He then proceeded to bite down on Edwards neck, and change him.

Edward screamed in pain, his body felt as if he was being burned alive. The pain was excruciating he couldn't stop screaming.

Carlisle yanked away, he almost didn't have the strength to stop. Luckily he found the willpower to stop before he killed him, and he injected enough venom the transformation would only last a few days. He watched while Edward screamed as the venom transformed him, he wished this was less painful but it was the only way to save him.

He held Edward's hand while he transformed, Carlisle sat there for two days feeling Edward's grip slowly strengthen. The screaming of pain would haunt him forever and he knew it, but he knew it was for the best. He stopped screaming and opened his eyes, he sat up from the couch. "C-Carlisle something's wrong, I feel different." Carlisle had then explained to Edward about himself, and what he was.

Edward had been shocked while Carlisle left him to absorb all of this. He had not moved from the spot trying to think what to do now.

(End Flashback)

That is what happened, but it was still unbelievable to Edward. He still didn't move when he heard the knock at his door, "Edward, I believe you have had enough time to think, may I come in?"

Edward gripped the side of the couch, accidentally tearing it off. He felt his anger rise, he stood up and threw the broken piece of couch at the door "NO!" He yelled.

Carlisle knowing Edward needed guidance entered anyway. He entered to see the broken couch and Edward standing in front of him glaring. "I said you couldn't come in." Edward mumbled looking away, he had so many emotions and didn't know what to do.

Carlisle looked at him, he needs to hunt he thought seeing Edwards eyes had turned black.

"I don't need to hunt." Edward told Carlisle, but Carlisle was confused I didn't say that out loud, he thought. "Yes you did, stop trying to confuse me, get out!"

Carlisle frowned "Edward I will ask you respect me and do not act rudely towards me again."

Edward glared "You are not my father."

Carlisle sighed "Actually because you don't have one, I have taken you in as my son."

Edward pushed Carlisle out of the way and left the house, he could barely control his anger.

"Edward come back here please." Carlisle followed Edward into the woods. Edward reached a shaded clearing and stopped.

"Edward talk to me, I don't know how to help you if you don't talk to me." Edward turned around to see Carlisle, Edward put his head down and leaned against a tree.

"Edward please I know being a newborn is hard, this whole change is hard. But I'm here to help you, I know you need help understanding all this. Just start by telling me how you feel."

Edward looked up glaring daggers at Carlisle "How I feel. I feel horrible I crave human blood, I want to kill someone just because of blood. I am a monster. I never wanted this! I wish I could have died along side my mother." He spit each word out as if it were acid.

Carlisle felt horrible as well, he thought he was helping out Elizabeth but he was just lonely and made a selfish decision. He looked up as he heard Edward sigh, "You were helping my mother I understand that, so in her memory I will accept this fate. And go along with whatever plan you have in mind." Carlisle smiled he hoped they could become a family.

Edward frowned "I don't know about family right now but I will take one step at a time." Carlisle was starting to get use to the mind reading talent hr had discovered Edward had, and accepted his reasonable answer.

"Can we go back to the house now?" Carlisle asked, Edward nodded and followed Carlisle into the house.

When they got in the house Edward sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Edward, What's wrong?" Carlisle asked concerned

"I don't know, everything I suppose but...I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

"I crave blood but I don't want it."

Edward sighed and shook his head "That doesn't make sense."

Carlisle smiled "Yes it does, for I have had the same feelings. Come, we should hunt." Edward frowned at the thought of it, but nodded. They went out and Carlisle leapt onto a tree branch, motioning for Edward to follow.

Soon Carlisle heard a bunch of deer coming this way, he jumped down and caught two. He looked up at Edward "Come on Edward, I was lucky and caught two." Edward watched as Carlisle sucked the animal dry, he looked away in disgust. "Come on Edward, this is the only way to feed without killing humans."

Edward sighed and leapt down from the tree "I'm not going to drink its blood, that's repulsive."

Carlisle sighed "Edward please don't be stubborn, we have to do this." Edward took a deep breath and sucked the blood from the creature. It was not as horrible as he thought, still hard to understand though.

"Well?" Carlisle asked

"Not as repulsive as I thought but not satisfying."

Carlisle nodded in understanding "That is what we have to settle with I'm afraid, because I WILL NOT have you drinking human blood. Understand?" Edward nodded "I appreciate words Edward, understood?" He said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Edward looked at Carlisle "I don't think I have it in me to kill a human anyway." Carlisle nodded in understanding, he didn't either. But it can still be hard to stop, once you have tasted human blood. They finished hunting and went back to the house.

When they got back Edward went to lay down on the couch in his room since he didn't sleep. Carlisle decided to try to get Edward to warm up to him, he knocked on Edwards door. "Edward, may I come in?"

Edward sighed he didn't really care for Carlisle, he respected his ideas and way of life. But he did hold a grudge for Carlisle turning him into this, he didn't like to admit it but he really was rather short tempered with him. "Alright." Edward answered, sighing in defeat, Carlisle came in and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"I thought you might want to come to town with me we could get you a book." Carlisle suggested, Edward sighed and sat up.

"No thank you, I do not wish to be seen anyway."

"Edward, your appearance has changed no one will recognize you, and we will be moving soon anyway." Carlisle explained trying to convince him to go.

"I said, no thank you." Edward hissed.

"Edward..." Carlisle said in warning "Watch your temper."

"You are NOT the boss of me, I don't have to watch anything!"

"Edward, I suggest you get in control of yourself, now." Carlisle said Calmly but sternly.

Edward took a deep breath trying to calm himself, he didn't realize just how fast he lost his temper with Carlisle. Carlisle let him cool down then proceeded to ask again.

"I think it would do you well to get out of the house, come to town with me." Carlisle wasn't going to let this go and Edward knew it.

"Fine, I'll go." Edward grumbled Carlisle smiled and they went to town.

Carlisle and Edward went walking to bookstore, while Carlisle watched Edward closely. He needed to see how much self control he had, they were almost at the bookstore when Carlisle was stopped by .

"Carlisle don't think you can avoid me!" laughed Carlisle smiled and shook the mans hand "Of course not." Carlisle replied. Edward started fidgeting behind him, he had never been so close to a human since the transformation.

looked at Carlisle shocked "What is it Richard?" Carlisle asked a bit concerned.

"You never told me you had a son!" exclaimed

Edwards eyes narrowed he was not his son, that comment made him want to kill the guy. But Edward was not one for killing a person no matter how annoying "Yes I do, this is Edward." Edwards hands clenched into fists.

Not wanting to betray his mothers wishes he unhappily went along with it. "It's a pleasure, now father if I may I'm going home." He said thought clenched teeth.

Carlisle sighed as Edward stormed off "I must be going Richard it was a pleasure." Carlisle smiled and went back to the house, leaving Richard in his state of curiosity. He went to Edward's room and found him staring fiercely out the window.

"Edward I-" Carlisle started only to be cut off by Edward. "You had no right!" He spat angrily.

"Edward wi-"

"You had no right to go out saying you are my father! I already have a father!" Edward sighed and sat down on the couch "Had, I already had a father." He corrected himself.

Carlisle watched as venom tears spilled down Edwards cheeks, he sat down next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around Edwards shoulder "I am sorry it was not my place, but Edward you must understand. I am not trying to put you through this pain, it is hard enough being a newborn."

Edward normally would have pulled away, but he didn't have it in him to fight. He didn't mind the comfort right now, he needed Carlisle but he wouldn't admit it. He was more of a father then his real dad ever was, his father wouldn't have comforted him. He didn't know why he trusted Carlisle, but he did. He didn't even understand Carlisle, he was still nice to him even though he was not nice to Carlisle. He might even think they could be a family, but he just couldn't tell Carlisle this. He didn't know why, he just felt like it was just wrong. It was wrong he was trying to replace his family so quickly, or maybe he was just trying to fill the hole that was made when his mother died.

Carlisle held the boy wondering what he was thinking, it was obvious the boy needed comfort but was fighting with himself over it. Carlisle didn't know how to help the boy, he had never had a son before he didn't know if he had one now. Sure he thought of Edward as his son but, how did Edward feel towards him. He didn't push the matter and just whispered comfort to the boy.

Edward soon stood up looking embarrassed. He sighed, Edward had no clue what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just stared outside at the twilight. (Sorry couldn't resist! :D) Carlisle sensing Edwards discomfort, stood up to leave the room when Edward looked at him.

"Thanks." Edward said uneasily.

Carlisle smiled and nodded "Anytime." With that he left feeling a bit of the tension melt away, they had a ways to go before becoming family. He believed that they could do it though, he had no doubt at all.

**-End-**

**Hope my best friend liked it! If anyone else did too, review! **


End file.
